How My Life Changed Within A Week
by G2P123
Summary: My first fanfic about Back to the Future. It s basically the novelization of the 1st movie. It will take me a while to finish, so don t expect it to be finished until a long time from now. Rated T for cursing and violence. Please R&R!
1. What A Normal Day

How My Life Changed 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Marty is 17, Doc is 61, and George and Lorraine are 47.

_"Jennifer, what the hell are you doing?!" Marty McFly screamed to his girlfriend._

_But she didn`t answer as she and another guy disappeared, holding hands and giggling._

_"Jeniffer!" Marty called, but he soon heard the giggling stop. _

__________________________________________________________________________

_Marty McFly jolted awake. "Thank God it was just a dream." He said relieved._

_Marty tiredly got up and quickly washed his face before going to the kitchen._

_There was no one in the living room, except for his mom, drinking a cup of Vodka while watching tv._

_"Hey Mom." Marty greeted casually. _

_What was not so casual was that she replied, "What do you want you son of a bitch?"_

_Marty was about to say, "Okay.." but then just realizing what his mother just said, he was quickly turned on. "Wha- What??" He stuttered, bolting into the living room. _

_"You heard me you freakin` bitch. What jack shit` do ya` want?" Lorraine said, practically shouting._

_"Noth- nothing.. it`s just that.. why aren`t you making breakfast?" Marty quickly asked, trying to change the subject._

_"Why the hell would I make breakfast for this bullshit of a family?" she replied, drinking a glass of Vodka. _

_"Mo- mom?" _

_"What?!" Lorraine barked. _

_"Um.." Marty said quietly trying to think of something. _

_"I said, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU SON A BITCH!" she yelled, now standing up. _

_Marty was again quiet, and this seemed to make Lorraine somewhat more upset. _

_"I said what the freakin hell do you want you no good bastard! Answer me or I`ll use this." Lorraine threatened while holding up a knife. _

_"Mom!" Marty screamed, but at that moment she did it._

_"NOO!" Marty screamed in pain. _

Marty McFly jolted awake, again. He was **so **glad it was just a dream, once again. He couldn`t even imagine his own mother abusing him, or Jeniffer dumping him.

He smiled to himself and washed his face before heading to the kitchen.

By the time he was at the living room, he heard his father, George, laughing at the tv show, "The Honeymooners."

"Mornin` Dad." Marty greeted without enthusiasm.

"Good morning son." George replied without paying any attention.

He heard his mother come in, holding a glass of beer, and looking slightly depressed. She just lost her job, and since then she usually took out her anger on her family.

"Um, Mom, where`s Dave and Linda?" Marty asked.

It took a while for Lorraine to answer. "Dave had to work early, and Linda went out for breakfast." She sighed. Sometimes she felt as though they were, embarrassed of their family.

"Yeah well.." Marty quick checked the clock. "Gotta go now, bye." He said quickly. Uncertain whether or not to admit it, he felt pretty embarrassed of his family himself.

He took his backpack and skateboarded to Doc`s house.

"Marty: Hey Doc? Doc? Hello. Anybody Home? Einstein, come here, boy. [Whistles] What's goin' on? Oh, God. Oh, Jesus! That is disgusting. What the hell is with him?"

Marty kicks the skateboard with his foot, and it rolls and hits a yellow case labelled "PLUTONIUM HANDLE WITH CARE".

Marty plugs his guitar into the amp, and the machine clicks and hums.

He plays the first note and is thrown backwards by the force into some things lying around, the shelf behind him tips over and everything from the shelf lands on him. He gets up and realizes the amp has been overloaded.

"Whoa. Rock n` Roll."

Then the alarm bell rings.

"Yo. Hey." Marty greets, picking up the phone.

"Marty, is that you?" Doc asks.

""Hey, hey Doc. Where are you?"

"Thank God, I`ve found you. Can you meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight, at 1:15? I`ve made a major breakthrough and I`ll need your assistance."

"Wait-Wait a minute. You mean 1:15 in the morning?"

"Yeah." Doc replies seriously.

"Doc, what`s goin` on? Where ya been all week?"

"Workin`."

"Where`s Einstein? Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he`s right here."

"You know Doc, you left your equipment on all week."

"My equipment? That reminds me, Marty. You better now hook up to the amplifier. There`s a slight possibility of overload."

Marty hesistates, then replies, "Yeah, I`ll keep that in mind."

"Good. I`ll see you tonight. Don`t forget now, 1:15 am, Twin Pines Mall."

"Right."

Marty then hears the clocks of different time zones ringing, chiming, and cuckooing.

"Are those my clocks I hear?" Doc asks briefly.

"Yeah, it`s 8:00."

"Perfect! My experiment worked! They`re all exactly 25 minutes slow!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Doc. Are you telling me that it`s 8:25?"

"Precisely."

"Damn it! I`m late for school!" Marty yelled.

Marty quickly said to Doc, "Gotta go now Doc! See ya later!"

Then he skateboarded past Burger King and holds on to the back of a moving car.


	2. Thats The Power Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Back To The Future.

As soon as he reached Hill Valley High, he quickly met up with his girlfriend, Jennifer.

"Yo, Jennifer." Marty greeted.

"Marty, don`t go this way. Strickland`s looking for you. If you get caught it will be four tardies in a row. Okay, come on, I think we`re safe." Jennifer said.

"You know this time it wasn`t my fault. The Doc set all his clocks 25 minutes slow." Marty argued.

Then Strickland appeared out of nowhere and started ranting on him.

"The Doc? Am I to understand you`re still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly?" Mr. Strickland asked.

He then made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Tardy slip for you, Miss Parker." He said, handing Jennifer a tardy slip.

To Marty, he gave him a tardy slip **and **started ranting on him. "And one for you, McFly. I believe that makes four in a row. Now, let me give you a nickel`s worth of free advice, young man. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He`s a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you`re going to end up in big trouble."

"Oh, Yes Sir." Marty replied, rather sarcastically.

Mr. Strickland then pushes Marty, and says, "You`ve got a real attitude problem, McFly. You`re a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here. He was a slacker too."

Marty, looking a little annoyed, asked impatiently, "Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?"

But he ignored him and started ranting again. "I noticed your band is on the roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother, McFly? You don`t have a chance. You`re too much like your old man. No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley."

With a brave look, Marty replied, "Yeah, well, history is gonna change."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay guys, now we better get these notes right, ready?" Marty said to his band, "The Pinheads."

"Next, please!" the Audition Judge, or better known as Huey Lewis, called.

"All right."

(Microphone feedback.)

"We`re uh- We`re the Pinheads." Marty introduced. "One, two three."

They start playing a song, called "The Power of Love."

"Okay, thank you. Thank you, thank you fellas. Hold it, hold it fellas, I`m afraid you`re just too darn loud. Next please, could we have the next group please?" the Audition Judge interrupted.

Marty sighed and him and his band went off-stage.

"Hey, dude, don`t worry! We`ll have a second chance!" Zach Nelson said to him, trying to him cheer him up.

Marty then shot him a look. "Whatever, listen, I guess Strickland was right. Maybe we don`t have a chance." Marty replied, regretting he said that right away.

He then went off to get Jennifer.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Re-Elect Mayor Goldie Wilson. Progress is his middle name. Mayor Goldie Wilson`s progress platform calls for--" the man on loudspeaker yelled.

"Too loud, I can`t believe it. I`m never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody." Marty complained, walking with Jennifer through the town.

"Marty, one rejection isn`t the end of the world." Jennifer reassured.

"Nah, I just don`t think I`m cut out for music." Marty said, looking disappointed.

"But you`re good Marty, really good, and this audition tape of yours is great. You`ve gotta sent it in to the record company. It`s like Doc`s always saying--"

"Yeah, I know, I know, 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything'." Marty interrupted.

"That`s good advice Marty."

"All right, okay Jennifer, what if I send in the tape and they don`t like it? I mean, what if they say I`m no good? What if they say 'Get outta here kid, you got no future'? I mean, I just don`t think I can take that kind of rejection. Jesus, I`m starting to sound like my old man." Marty said.

"Come on, he`s not that bad. At least he`s letting you borrow the car tomorrow night." Jennifer reassured.

"Check out that 4x4. That is hot." Marty said, pointing to a Statler Toyota.

"Someday Jennifer, someday. Wouldn`t it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back. Lie out underneath the stars.." Marty said dreamingly, rubbing Jennifer`s stomach.

"Stop it." Jennifer said, pushing Marty`s hand away.

"What?"

"Doe`s your mom know about tomorrow night?"

"No, get out of town. My mom thinks I`m going camping with the guys. Well, Jennifer, my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you. And I get this standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. I mean look, I think the woman was born a nun."

"She`s just trying to keep you respectable." Jennifer reminded him.

"Well, she`s not doing a very good job." Marty said, rubbing Jennifer`s cheek.

"Terrible." She replied, as they started to kiss.

Then out of nowhere, a woman interrupted them by saying, "Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn`t run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is part of out history and heritage."

Marty, annoyed, reached into his pocket and dropped in a coin. "There you go lady. Here`s a quarter."

"Thank you, don`t forget to take a flyer." she reminded him.

"Right."

Turning to Jennifer as the lady walked away, he asked passionately, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." she replied, starting to kiss him again.

Then, they got interrupted **once again **from Jennifer`s dad. "Jennifer!"

"It`s my dad."

"Right." Marty replied, sighing.

"I`ve got to go."

"I`ll call you tonight."

"I`ll be at my Grandma`s. Here, let me give you the number." Jennifer said, writing it down on the back of the flyer.

"Bye." she said and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Smiling, Marty turned and walked back home.


	3. Theres A BlindSpot in the car!

Disclaimer: I would never own Back To The Future, sadly.

A/N: I have to change every chapter in this story since of the changes I`m making right now, so please be patient and understanding if a lot of these aren`t in order.

As soon as he had reached his house, it was already dark, since he had stopped by 7-11 to get a soda.

He then saw that the car had a blindspot, and went over to check it.

_"License, California: Bravo Tango Delta Six-Two-Nine. Tow for impoundment. Any unit, please respond.." _The radio had said.

"Perfect, just perfect." Marty said sarcastically, as he entered the house, unknowingly interrupting a conversation between Biff and his father, George McFly.

"I can`t believe you loaned me your car, without telling me it had a blindspot. I could`ve been killed!" Biff said, starting an "arguement".

"Now, now, Biff, now, I never noticed any blindspot before when I was driving it." George replied calmly.

Marty sighed rather loudly, as it wasn`t unsual for his father to _try _to avoid confrontation. His father must`ve heard him, since he turned to him and greeted without enthusiasm. "Hi, son."

"What are you blind, McFly? It`s there, how else do you explain that wreck out there?" Biff interrupted.

"Now Biff, um, can I, can I assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damage?"

"My insurance? It`s your car, your insurance should pay for it. And hey, I wanna know who`s gonna pay for this." Biff argued, showing his spilled shirt. "I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who`s gonna pay my cleaning bill?"

"Uhh." George replied, looking down.

"And where`s my reports?" Biff demanded.

"Uh, well, I haven`t finished those up yet, but you know, I figured since they weren`t due till..."

"Hell, hello, anybody home?" Biff interrupted, pounding on George`s head. "Think, McFly, think! I gotta have time to get `em retyped. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in **your **handwriting? I`ll get fired. Now you wouldn`t want that to happen, would you?"

When George didn`t answer, Biff grabbed George`s shirt and demanded, "Would you?"

"Of course not, Biff, now I wouldn`t want that to happen. Now, uh, I`ll finish those reports up tonight, and I`ll run them on over first thing tomorrow, all right?"

"Hey, not too early, I sleep in on Saturday. Oh, McFly, your shoe`s untied!" Biff yelled, causing George to look down, giving Biff an advantage to slap his face. "Don`t be so gullible, McFly."

He then walked over to the kitchen. "You got the place fixed up nice, McFly." He then opened the refrigerator, and ranted, "I have you`re car towed all the way to your house and all you`ve got for me is light beer?"

Biff then turned to leave, then saw Marty, and rudely asked, "What are you looking at, butthead?"

Marty didn`t answer, so just as casually, he just walked past him, then turned and added, "Say 'hi' to your mom for me."

Marty sighed again, wondering why Biff had always said these kind of things. But usually, he ignored it.

"I know what you`re gonna say, son, and you`re right, you`re right. But Biff just happens to be my supervisor, and I`m afraid I`m not very good at confrontations." George admitted, hesitantly.

"The car, Dad, I mean he wrecked it, he totalled it. I needed that car tomorrow night, Dad. I mean, do you have any idea how important this was, do you have any clue?" Marty complained.

"I know, and all I could say is, I`m sorry." Geoge replied, obviously not wanting to have to go through another confrontation.

Sighing, Marty just went to his room to listen to his CD`s, practice his guitar and call Jennifer, up until his mother called him for dinner.

"Marty, why must you always turn up the volume when you listen to CD`s? I mean, it`s not like you`re the only one living in this house!" His mother snapped to him as he sat down.

"Oh, come on, Mom, I **think **I need to listen to how some bands are, as least just enough to get me to be able to play like them." Marty argued. _"But I`m not going to be playing in it anyways." _he thought angrily.

"You mean after they rejected you, you **still **think about playing at the dance?" his sister Linda, asked.

"Don`t remind me." Marty growled back.

"Believe me, Marty, you`re better off not having to worry about all the aggravations and headaches of playing at that dance." George spoke up.

"He`s absolutely right, Marty, the last thing you need is headaches." Dave said, in agreement.

Marty rolled his eyes. Out of everyone, Dave was always the one to agree with his father first.

"Kids, we`re gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, your Uncle Joey didn`t make parole again." Lorraine said, bringing a metal tray with frosting on it that read 'Welcome Home, Uncle Joey' with a bird and what looked to be, jail bars.

"I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line." she added.

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" Marty asked, rudely.

"He`s **your **brother, Mom." Dave added.

"Yeah, I think it`s a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." Linda agreed, even though not usually agreeing with her brothers.

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Lorraine defended.

"Damn it, I`m late!" Dave cursed, now standing up.

"David, watch your mouth! You come here and kiss your mother before you go, come here." Lorraine said.

"Come on, Mom. Make it fast, I`ll miss my bus." Dave complained. Then turning to George, he kissed his hair and said, "Hey see you later, Pop. Whooo! Time to change that oil."

"Hey Marty, I`m not your answering service, but while you were outside pouting over the car, Jennifer Parker called you twice." Linda said.

"I don`t like her, Marty. Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble." Lorraine complained.

"Oh Mom, there`s nothing wrong with calling a boy." Linda reassured.

"I think it`s terrible, girls chasing boys. When I was your age, I never chased a boy, called a boy, or...sat in a parked car with a boy." Lorraine argued.

"Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody?" Linda wondered.

"It will just happen, like the way I met your father."

"That was so stupid, Grandpa hit him with the car." Linda said.

"It was meant to be, anyway, if Grandpa hadn`t hit him, then none of you would have been born."

"Yeah, well, I still don`t understand what Dad was doing in the middle of the street."

"What was it, George? Bird watching?" Lorraine asked.

George, startled, asked, "What Lorraine, what?!"

Lorraine sighed as she got another glass of Vodka, and ignored him. "Anyway, your Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy. My heart just went out for him."

"Yeah Mom, we know, you`ve told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to 'The Fish Under The Sea Dance'."

"No, no, it was 'The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance'. Our first date, or was it the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George?"

George looked up silently, and didn`t answer.

"Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then, that I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him." Lorraine finished.

After dinner, it was already 9, so Marty decided to go over his notes for his History exam on Tuesday, but he fell asleep anyway.

He then heard his phone ring. He yawned and looked at the clock. It was 12:28, with the song 'Time Bomb Town' by Lindsey Buckingham.

"Hello?" He tiredly asked.

"Marty, you didn`t fall asleep, did you?"

It was surely Doc on the phone.

"Uh Doc? Uh no, don`t be silly." Marty lied.

"LIsten, this is very important, I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?" Doc asked.

"Um, yeah, I`m on my way."

Marty stretches, grabs his red vest and skateboard, and heads over to Doc`s house.

As soon as he reaches Doc`s house, he quickly finds his video camera on his desk.

He sees that Doc`s desk is scattered with papers everywhere, and he mutters to himself, "Gee Doc, time to clean the old garage." With that, he quickly grabs his skateboard, and skateboards to Twin Pines Mall.


	4. Going Back in Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Back To The Future.

A/N: Sorry! This will take me a loonng time to finish and update, but I`m working on it. I`m just a kid! =P

"My God, it`s cold today." Marty mumbles to himself, as he continues on his skateboard.

"Hey, Red!" Marty greets while Red is 'asleep'.

(Marty arrives at Twin Pines Mall at 1:16 AM, a few seconds later that he should have.)

"Hey, Einstein!" He greeted the four-legged creature. "Where`s the Doc boy? Huh"

A DeLorean then comes out of a truck that reads 'Dr. E Brown Enterprises'.

"Doc?" Marty calls.

"Marty, you made it!" Doc replies happily.

"Yeah!"

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I`ve been waiting for all my life."

"Um, well it`s a DeLorean, right?"

"Bear with me, Marty, all of your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we`ll proceed, all right?" Doc says firmly as he grabs ahold of Marty`s vest.

"Okay. Doc, is that a Devo suit?" Marty asks.

"Never mind that, never mind that now." Doc says hastily.

"Okay, I`m ready." Marty replies as he holds the video camera.

"Good evening. I`m Dr. Emmett Brown. I`m standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It`s Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18AM, and this is temporal experiment number one. C`mon Einie." Doc says as he puts a belt on Einstein and gets him in the car.

"Hey, Einie, get in there, atta boy, sit down, put your seatbelt on, that`s it!" Doc mumbles to Einstein.

"Please note that Einstein`s clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch. Got it?" Doc says to the camera.

"Right, check Doc." Marty replies.

"Good. Have a good trip, Einstein, watch your head."

"You have this thing hooked up to the car?" Marty asked.

"Watch this." Doc says briefly.

"Yeah, okay, got it." Marty replied, facing the camera to look at Doc.

"Not me, the car, the car! If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you`re gonna see some serious shit."

Sure enough, once the control watch read 88 miles, the DeLorean disappeared into thin air.

"Ha! What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20AM and 0 seconds!" Doc yelled, overjoyed.

But Marty, on the other hand, looked suprised and somewhat worried. "Hot! Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down, Marty, I didn`t disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact." Doc reassured.

But Marty didn`t seem to understand. "Where the hell are they?!"

"The appropriate question is, 'When the hell are they?' Einstein has just become the world`s first time traveler! I sent him into the future, 1 minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21AM we should catch up with him and the time machine." Doc explained calmly.

Marty then stopped recording.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me, that you built a time machine - out of a DeLorean?" Marty asked in amazment.

"The way I see it, if you`re gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal--"

"Look out!" Doc yelled, without finishing his sentence, as the DeLorean came back, damaged.

Doc tried to open it, but it was too cold.

"What, what is it hot?"

"It`s cold, damn cold. Einstein, you little devil! Einstein`s clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it`s still ticking!" Doc said, as he let Einstein out.

Marty, astonished and relieved, said, "He`s alright."

"He`s fine, and he`s completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he`s concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That`s why Einstein`s watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I`ll show you how it works." Doc said as he went inside, revealing the time circuits that said 'Destination Time, Present Time, and Last Time Departed'.

"First, you turn the time circuits on. This readout tells you where you`re going, this one tells you where you are, and this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence, or witness the birth of Christ." Doc explained.

"Here`s a red-letter date in the history of science, November 5th, 19-5-5. Yes, of course, November 5th 1955!" Doc said, in a happy tone.

"What, I don`t get it, what happened?"

"That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And that`s when I came to, I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this." Doc said, showing Marty a picture of the flux capacitor.

"This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

"The flux capacitor?" Marty asked, confused.

"It`s taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old Man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees."

"This is heavy duty, Doc, this is great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?" Marty asked, looking around the DeLorean.

"Unfortunately no. It requires something with a little more kick -- plutonium."

"Uh? Plutonium, wait a minute, are you telling me, that this sucker is nuclear?"

"Hey hey, keep rolling there. No, no, no! This suckers electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction, to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need."

"Doc - you don`t just walk into a store and ask for plutonium. Did you rip that off?"

"Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave then a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts, come on, let`s get you a radiation suit."

Marty then put on his radiation suit, as Doc got a bit of plutonium, and put it into the plutonium chamber.

"Safe now, everything`s alligned. Don`t you lose those tapes now, we`ll need them for the record. Oh! I almost forgot my luggage, who know`s if they`ve got cotton underwear in the future. I`m allergic to all synthetics."

"The future? Where you going?" Marty asked.

"That`s right, 25 years into the future. I`ve always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I`ll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series." Doc said.

"Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, look me up, when you get there." Marty replied hesitantly.

"Indeed I will, roll `em."

Marty smiled as he held up the camera.

"I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey. What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How do I ever expect to get back, one pellet, one trip, I must be out of my mind!" Doc said, playfully slapping his forehead. Then he was interrupted by Einstein`s barking.

"What is it Einie? Oh my God, they found me, I don`t know how but they found me. Run for it Marty!"

"Who, who?!" Marty asked frantically.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!"

At this time, Marty stopped recording.

"Holy shit!" Marty cursed out loud.

"I`ll draw their fire!" Doc said, getting out a gun.

"Doc -- wait!" Marty yelled.

But it was too late. Marty watched in fear as Doc dropped the gun and the Libyans shot him to death.

"Noooo! Bastards!" Marty screamed.

"Go! Darn sucking gun! Go!" The Libyan terrorist yelled.

Marty then hopped into the DeLorean and turned on the time circuits.

"Come on, move! Damn it!" Marty mumbled.

Then, they started a little 'race', as Marty drove, while the Libyans followed him, while they were shooting at him. Marty`s eyes then opened wide as the Libyan terrorist pulled out an even **bigger **gun.

"Holy shit!"

"Let`s see if you bastards can do 90!" Marty said, optimistically.

The time circuits, which had read in the 'Destination Time', 'November 5, 1955', Marty didn`t realize that he had went back.

Into the past.


	5. Listen, you gotta help me!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I do NOT own Back to the Future!

"Aagh!" Marty yelled as he hit a scarecrow.

"Aaagghh!" He yelled again, as crashed into a barn.

"Uh, my head." Marty mumbled silently to himself.

Then, he heard the door open quietly.

"Pa, what is it Pa?" an elderly voice of a woman asked.

"It looks like an airplane, without wings!" an elderly voice of a man replied.

"That ain`t no airplane. Look!" a young voice said.

Then there was silence, as Marty thought they had left.

He was wrong.

"Aaaggghh!" they screamed.

The scream startled Marty, as he went out.

"Listen, wait!" Marty called, but they already had slammed the door.

"Hello, excuse me. Sorry about your barn." Marty apologized, hoping that they would help him.

"It`s already mutated into human form, shoot it!" the young voice yelled again.

_"What the hell are they talking about?" _Marty thought to himself as he went to get the DeLorean.

Then the elderly man shot his gun. "Take that, you mutated son of a bitch!"

Then Marty bursted out, driving, while accidently hitting one of the pine trees down.

"My pine! Why you!" The elderly man yelled again as he tried to shoot again. "You space bastard, you killed out pine!"

"All right, all right, okay McFly, get a grip on yourself. It`s all a dream. A very, intense dream." Marty tried to calm himself down.

He hit the brakes forcefully as he saw that his house wasn`t there, or any of the houses!

Confused, he saw a car coming. "Whoa, listen, you gotta help me." Marty pleaded.

But then the woman yelled impatiently, "Don`t stop Wilbert. Drive!" they started driving again.

"Can`t be." Marty said, as he tried to start the DeLorean, but it shut down.

"This is nuts. Come on." he said, annoyed.

But then the plutonium chamber was empty, so there was no way out of it.

Annoyed, Marty got out and hid the DeLorean behind a tree.

He started walking down to Hill Valley, which the sign had read was 2 miles from there.

As he walked, everything was different, the cars, the stores, and even the people.


	6. Meeting Dad

Disclaimer: I STILL don`t own Back to the Future or anything associated with it.

Marty McFly sighed with relief. He had **finally **reached Hill Valley. Now the only thing he needs is to find Doc.

Everywhere he looks, he is still surprised about everything. _"Where the hell am I?" _he thinks to himself. Then, he heard an unfamiliar sound.

The clock tower bell ringing.

"Next thing you know, the Clock Tower works." he mumbled sarcastically to himself. Next to him, a guy dropped a newspaper in the trash. He quickly picked it up, and it read, 'November 5,1955'. _"This has____got to be a dream." _he thought to himself.

He searched around looking for a phone, then found the sign that said specifically 'Public Telephone' under the shop Lou`s.

As he got in, he didn`t recognize any of the people, or even the music that was playing. "Hey kid, what`d you do, jump ship?" Lou asked.

"Um, I just wanted to use the phone." he gulped.

"Oh, it`s in the back." Lou replied hastily.

Marty nodded and ran over to the phone booth. He searched through the phonebook, looking for 'Emmett Brown, scientist.'

"Great, you`re alive." he said relieved.

When nobody was answering, he decided to look for the address, so he ripped the paper out of the phonebook, and asked Lou, "Do you know where 1640 Riverside Dr..."

"Are you going to order somehin` kid?" Lou interrupted rudely.

"Yeah, yeah give me, give me a tab." Marty answered undecidedly.

"Tab, I can`t give you a tab unless you order something."

"Right, then give me a Pepsi Free."

"You want a Pepsi, **pal, **you`ve got to pay for it." Lou growled.

"Look, just give me somethin` without any sugar." Marty said tiredly.

"Something without any sugar.." Lou mumbled, giving Marty a coffee.

"Hey McFly!" a familiar voice yelled. He turned around.

"Biff?" Marty asked, surprised.

"Hey I`m talkin` to you McFly you Irish bug!" Biff yelled again, looking at the person next to him.

"Oh, hey Biff, hey guys how are you doing?"

Marty, confused, thought, _"McFly? Biff bullying him? Wimp-like characteristics?" _

He thought for a second, before realizing..

It was his father, George McFly.

"You got my homework finished, McFly?"

"Well since it wasn`t due till` Monday I figured.."

"Hello? Hello anybody home! Huh, think McFly think! I don`t have time to recopy. Do you realize what would happen if I turned in my homework with **your **handwriting? I`ll get kicked out of school. Now you wouldn`t want that to happen would ya?" Biff asked.

His father didn`t answer, and then Biff grabbed his shirt and demanded, "Would ya?!"

"No, no of course not." his father insisted.

"What do you want butthead, and what up with the life preserver?" Biff asked Marty.

When Marty didn`t answer, Biff turned back to his father, and demanded, "What about my homework McFly?"

"Well, okay Biff, I`ll finish it up tonight, and I`ll, bring it over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Not to mention I sleep in Sunday mornings, oh McFly, your shoes untied!" Biff said as he hit George`s nose. "Don`t be so gullible McFly, I don`t want to see you in here." Biff said before leaving.

"Okay, alright, bye-bye!" his father waved, obviously with false cheerfulness.

Marty stared at his father. "You`re George McFly!"

His father turned around and looked confused, but replied, "Yeah, who are you?"

Before Marty could reply, soon-to-be mayor, Goldie Wilson lectured his father about standing up for himself. George didn`t seem to really pay attention, as he was looking at Marty with a bored expression.

Marty, on the other hand heard everything he had said, with amazement. "Psh, it`s no wonder he`s mayor." he mumbled to himself.

"What? Did you just say 'mayor'?" Goldie asked Marty.

Then Marty shook his head. "No, nevermind."

"No, it`s a good idea. I could run for mayor!" Goldie insisted.

"A colored mayor that will be the day." Lou mumbled as he walked by.

"You wait and see Mr. Carruthers. I will be mayor, and I`m gonna clean up this town!" Goldie replied bravely.

"Good, you can start by cleaning the floor." Lou replied with a smirk, handing Goldie a broom.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson. Like the sound of that." Goldie said.

Marty then heard bells, then turned around and saw his father on a bike.

"Dad, George, hey you with the bike!" Marty called after him.

Panting, he finally found his father, on a tree.

It turns out, his father was a 'peeping tom'.

"He`s a peeping tom." Marty said out loud.

Then, George slipped, but was able to drop on the street, while a car was passing by.

"Dad!" Marty yelled, pushing his father out of the way.

Everything was a blur, until he realized it was all a dream.

But it was not a dream.


	7. Meeting Mom

A/N: I might as well write these now because I don`t have much time after school starts on Monday, at least till` Friday. :P I know I`m desperate!! :P

Disclaimer: Okay I don`t own nothing to Back To The Future.

"Mom?" Marty McFly mumbled just awakening from his sleep. "Mom, is that you?"

"There now, just relax. You`ve been asleep for almost two hours now." A familiar voice replied calmly. He felt at home-for a minute.

"I had the worst nightmare. I dreamed of, going back in time. It was terrible." Marty mumbled again.

"Well, you`re safe and sound now. Back in the good ol` 1955." the voice replied.

Marty jerked wide-eyed. "1955?!"

Then he saw his mother- 17 year old mother! _"What the, who the, where??" _he thought to himself.

"You`re my ma, you`re my m-!"

"My name is Lorraine. Lorraine Baines." She introduced.

"Yeah, but you`re uh, you`re so, uh, you`re so..thin!" Marty said shocked.

Lorraine was surprised by his comment, but replied, "Just relax Calvin, you`ve got a big bruise on your head."

Marty tried to get up, but realized his pants were off. "Aagh! Where are my pants?" He asked, embarassed to be seen in his underwear.

"Over there, in my hope chest. I`ve never seen purple underwear before, Calvin." she replied, looking down.

"Cal- Why do you keep calling me 'Calvin'?" Marty asked confused.

"Well that is your name isn`t it? Calvin Klein? It`s written all over your underwear." she said as she tried to touch his underwear.

"Aagh!" he said pushing her away.

_"He`s shy! That`s so cute!" _Lorraine thought to herself as she giggled.

"Well I guess they call you 'Cal'." she guessed.

"No uh, people, people call me 'Marty'." he replied.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Calvin..Marty..Klein." Lorraine replied soothingly as she sat down next to him.

He must`ve winced, since Lorraine asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No no, it`s good." he said reassuringly.

"That`s a, big bruise you have there." Lorraine said, trying to touch Marty`s head.

"Aagh!" he yelled as he fell back.

"Lorraine! Are you up there?" a voice screamed.

"My God it`s my mother!" she whispered.

"Quick, put your pants back on!" she yelled, throwing his pants to him.

Marty quickly tried to put his pants on, but fell again. _"Damn it!" _he thought.

________________________________________________________________________

"So tell me Marty, how long have you been in port?" his soon-to-be grandmother asked.

"Excuse me?" Marty mumbled, confused.

"Well I guess your a sailor, maybe that`s why you where that life preserver." she pointed out.

"Uh, coastguard." Marty replied.

She sighed. "Sam, here`s the young boy you hit with your car. He`s alright thank God."

Then suddenly, his soon-to-be grandpa popped out from behind the tv set. "What were you doing in the middle of the street a kid your age?!" he asked rudely.

Marty must`ve had a weird look on his face because she said reassuringly, "Don`t listen to him, he`s in one of his moods."

Then to her husband, Grandma Stella ordered, "Sam, quit fiddling with that thing and have your dinner."

Then she introduced him to everyone. "Now let`s see, you already know Lorraine, this is Milton, this is Sally, that`s Toby, and in the playpen is little baby Joey!" she squealed, pointing to the baby in the playpen.

"So you`re my uncle Joey. Better get used to these bars, kid." Marty joked.

"Yes, Joey just loves his playpen! He cries whenever we take him out so we just leave him there all the time." she said flatly to Marty.

"Well Marty, I hope you like meatloaf." she smiled.

"Uh, well, I got to go." Marty said, but Lorraine forced him to sit down. "Sit here Marty!" she said with a smirk.

Then, Grandma Stella called to Grandpa Sam, "Sam, quit fiddling with that thing and come in here and have your dinner!"

Then he came dragging a television set. "Whoa-ho! Look at it roll! Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat!"

This obviously wasn`t a new thing for Marty, but he went along with it anyway.

"Hey, hey I`ve seen this one, this is a classic. This is, where Ralph dresses up as a man from space!"

Milton, who looked confused, asked, "What do you mean you`ve seen this. It`s brand new."

"Yeah well I saw it on a, rerun." he mumbled.

"What`s a rerun?" Milton asked again, confused.

"You`ll find out." Marty replied, looking down.

"You know Marty, you look so familiar to me, do I know you`re mother?" Grandma Stella asked.

Glancing at Lorraine, he replied awkwardly, "Yeah I think maybe you do."

"Well then I wanna give her a call, I don`t want her to worry about you."

"You can`t! That is, no one`s home." he said.

Stella, who looked confused, just replied, "Oh."

"Yet." Marty mumbled again, looking at Lorraine.

"Oh." Stella shrugged.

"Listen, do you know where 'Riverside Drive' is?" he asked.

"Uh, the other end of town. Block past Maple, east end of town." Sam replied.

Thinking, Marty replied, "Block past Maple, that`s uh, 'John F. Kennedy Drive'."

"Who the hell is John F. Kennedy?"

"Uh, mother, with Marty`s parents out of town, don`t you think he should spend the night? After all, Dad almost killed him with the car." Lorraine spoke up.

Her mother seemed to agree, as she said, "That`s true, Marty. I think you should spend the night, I think you`re our responsibility."

"Gee I don`t know." Marty replied, shaking his head.

"And he can sleep in my room." Lorraine said dreamingly, touching Marty`s leg.

Suddenly he arose from his chair. "Gotta go, sorry I got to go. It was nice meeting you all, see ya`ll later." he said, heading out the door. "Much later." he added, mumbling.

Marty heard Lorraine`s mother say something, but he didn`t stick around to hear it.

The only thing on his mind was to find Doc.

And fast.


	8. Erased from Existence

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything to BTTF.

Oh, and sorry this took me like forever. I had failing grades, again, but it`s all good now!

Marty was walking a block past Maple St, until he saw Doc`s house.

"Doc!" Marty called as he knocked on the door.

He listened for a minute, then continued yelling, "Doc, Doc, please answer me!" he called out desperately.

He listened again. Still no answer.

He started to turn around, until he heard the door open.

"Doc?" Marty wondered out loud as he turned around, but the door had already closed.

Frustrated, Marty knocked once _again._

"Doc!"

Then finally the door opened, revealing a mid-thirties Doc.

"Don`t say a word." Doc said as he pulled him in.

"Doc!" Marty said.

"I don`t want to know your name. I don`t want to know anything about you!" Doc said hastily.

"Listen, Doc." Marty begged.

"Quiet."

"Doc, Doc, it`s me, Marty. Doc, you gotta help me-" Marty started but was cut off when Doc put one of his experiments on his forehead.

"I`m gonna read your thoughts." Doc said to him.

The mind reading helmet said the words, "Great distance."

"Let`s see now, you come here, from a great distance?" Doc guessed.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Don`t tell me!" Doc said, annoyed.

The word, "subscription" came up.

"Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post?" Doc guessed, hoping that he was right.

"No!" Marty said, frustrated that Doc wouldn`t listen.

"Not a word, now a word now!"

_"How in the name of Sir. Isaac Newton could I be incorrect about that? Damn experiment!" _Doc thought to himself, as he hoped that he would get this one correct.

The word, "donations" came up.

"Donations. You want me to make a donation, to the Coast Guard Youth Auxilary?" Doc guessed once again, mainly because of this boy`s weird clothing.

"Doc!" Marty said in frustration.

"I`m from the future. I came here in a time machine that you invented. Now I need your help to get back to the year, 1985." Marty explained thouroughly.

"My God, do you know what this means?" Doc asked, taking ahold of Marty`s shoulders.

"It means that this **damn **thing doesn`t work at all! 6 months of work!" Doc yelled angrily.

"Doc, you gotta help me. You are the only one who knows how your time machine works." Marty explained once again.

"Time machine, I haven`t invented any time machine."

For a second, Marty thought he had actually believed him, but he saw that Doc went back to pick up his supplies.

"Okay, alright, I`ll prove it to you." Marty said as he pulled out his wallet and driver`s license.

"Look at my driver`s license, expires 1987. Look at my birthday, for crying out loud, I haven`t even been born yet!" Marty proved, as he took out a picture.

"And look at this picture, my brother, my sister, and me. Look at her sweatshirt Doc, class of 1984!"

But Doc **still **didn`t believe him.

"Pretty mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother`s hair."

"I`m telling the truth Doc, you gotta believe me." Marty hoped, deperately.

"So tell me, Future Boy, who`s President of the United States, in 1985?" Doc asked curiously with a tone of sarcasm.

"Ronald Reagan."

"Ronald Reagan? The actor?!" Doc repeated in disbelief.

"Then who`s Vice President, Jerry Lewis?" Doc joked sarcastically, before leaving.

"I suppose Jane Wyman, is the First Lady!"

"Whoa, wait Doc!" Marty called.

"And Jack Benny, is Secretary of the Treasury?" Doc added sarcastically.

"Doc, you gotta listen to me!" Marty pleaded.

"I`ve had enough practical jokes for one evening. Good night, Future Boy!" Doc said, slamming the door.

"Wait, Doc the bruise!" Marty remembered. "The bruise on your head, I know how that happened, you told me the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, you fell, and you hit your head on the sink. And that`s when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which, is what, makes time travel possible." Marty concluded, turning to leave.

Then the door opened. "How do you know that story?" Doc wondered, half whispering.

"You told me before, in 1985." Marty said, knowing that would prove it.

This stunned Doc too much. "Come inside."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what you`re telling me is, that you came here, in a vehicle called a DeLorean?" Doc asked, sipping his cup of tea.

"Yes, exactly, and I need your help to get back."

There was a brief moment of silence, until Doc asked, "Take me to the, DeLorean."

__________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they got to Lyon Estates, they found the DeLorean, underneath a branch.

"There`s something wrong with the starter, so I hid it, here." Marty explained.

"After I fell off my toilet, I drew this." Doc said, showing a rumpled paper drawing of the flux capacitor.

"The Flux Capacitor."

Then Doc turned on the switch.

"It works? It works!" Doc cheered with pleasure. Grabbing Marty`s shoulders, he said happily, "I finally invent something that works!"

"You bet your ass it works." Marty muttered.

But Doc didn`t seem to hear him. "Somehow we gotta sneak this back into my labratory. We`ve gotta get you home!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, Doc, this is it." Marty said, showing him the video tape they had made earlier.

Marty had explained that they had made a video of him, that explained about the DeLorean.

_"Never mind that, never mind that now." _the Video Doc said.

"Why that`s me! Look at me, I`m an old man!" Doc yelled surprisingly.

_"Good evening, I`m Dr. Emmett Brown, I`m standing here on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, it`s Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985." _

"Thank God I still got my hair!" Doc cheered again as he was still overwhelmed by the fact that he had aged. "What on Earth is that thing I`m wearing?"

"Well, that`s a radiation suit." Marty replied.

"Radiation suit, of course! Because of the fall out from the atomic wars. This, is truly amazing." Doc said, observing the video camera. "A portable television studio. No wonder your President has to be an actor, he`s gotta look good on television."

"Whoa, this is it, this is the part coming up, Doc." Marty said, replaying the tape.

_"No, no, this sucker`s electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts of electricity I need." _

"What did I just say?" Doc demanded hastily, who obviously didn`t hear it.

_"No, no, this sucker`s electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts of electricity I need." _

Stunned, Doc arose. "1.21 jigowatts?!"

"1.21 jigowatts." he muttered in disbelief as he ran into the living room.

"Great Scott!!"

Confused, Marty followed him. "What the hell is a jigowatt?"

There, he found Doc on the couch, with his head on his hands.

"How could I have been so careless? 1.21 jigowatts. Tom? How am I gonna generate that kind of power? It can`t be done, can it?"

"Doc, look, all we need is a little plutonium!" Marty explained as if you could buy it at a drugstore.

"Ohh! I`m sure that in 1985, plutonium is available at every corner drug store, but in 1955, it`s a little hard to come by. Marty, I`m sorry, but I`m afraid you`re stuck here." Doc said, ashamed that he can`t help the teenager.

"Whoa, whoa Doc, stuck here? I can`t be stuck here. I got a life, in 1985! I got a girl!" Marty explained.

"Is she pretty?" Doc wondered as it was the first thing that came into his mind.

"Doc, she`s beautiful. She`s crazy about me. Look at this, look what she wrote me, Doc. That says it all." Marty said, showing him what she had wrote on the back of the flyer.

"Marty, I`m sorry, but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 jigowatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning."

"What did you say?"

"A bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, you never know when or where, it`s ever gonna strike!"

Realizing about the lighting storm and the flyer, Marty quickly pulled it back out.

"We do now." he said as he showed him the flyer.

Grabbing it, Doc quickly scanned it. "This is it! This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the Clock Tower precisely at 10:04 pm, next Saturday night! If we could somehow, harness this lightning, channel it, into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we`re sending you back to the future!" Doc concluded happily.

"Okay, alright, Saturday is good, I could spend a week in 1955. I could hang out, you could show me around.."

"Marty, that`s completely out of the question, you must not leave this house. You must not see anybody of talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious replications on future events. Do you understand?"

Remembering that he had talked to his parents before, he didn`t even know he could actually alter it. How could he have been so stupid?

"Yeah, sure." Marty replied, weakly.

"Marty." Doc said, grabbing his shoulders, obviously thinking that he had done something. "Have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?"

"Well, yeah, I might have sort of, bumped into my parents." Marty replied, once again, weakly.

"Great Scott! Let me see that photograph again of your brother." Doc demanded.

Examining the picture, Doc observed, "Just as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother."

Sure enough, Dave`s head was disappearing.

"His head`s gone! It`s like it`s been erased."

Coming to conclusion, Doc finally put the pieces together.

"Erased from existence."

"What?"

"Now, tell me. What exactly have you done today? And I mean, in this time period, 1955. And give me every piece of detail." Doc demanded.

"Um, I decided to try and call you, but you wouldn`t answer. So I happened, to bump into my dad, who was **still **a wimp and being bossed around by Biff and all that, so right after he left, I followed him, to only find out that he was a peeping tom. Can you believe that? Who knew a wimp like him..." Marty muttered, getting out of the subject.

"Marty." Doc warned.

"Oh right! Uh, and I think that`s where I changed everything. I stopped my dad from being hit by my grandpa`s car, and that`s how my parents were supposed to meet. So I ended up at my mom`s house, seeing everyone so young, then I came to you."

Doc nodded. "I see. It seems you have inadvertently altered the future, causing your brother, sister ,and you to not be born! What we got to do, is to get your father and mother together, somehow.."

After a brief moment of silence, Doc concluded, "Show me where your father and mother are. That is, if you know where they are, and I assure you, Future Boy, that they will get together." Doc tried, with a hopeful smile.

Marty had to fake a smile at that.


	9. Marty Has A Problem

Disclaimer: Once again, I don`t own Back to the Future.

A/N: I`m trying to finish this, so if you have stopped reviewing, please continue!

It was obvious where George and Lorraine were in, since it was 11 am and it was a school day.

"Whoa! They really cleaned this place up, it looks brand new." Marty commented as he and Doc were walking towards Hill Valley High School.

"Now remember." Doc said trying to get him on task. "According to my theory you interfered with your parents first meeting, if they don't meet, they won`t fall in love, they won`t get married, and they won`t have kids. That`s why your older brother's disappearing from that photograph. Your sister fill follow and unless you repair the damages, you'll be next." Doc explained.

"That sounds pretty heavy." Marty replied sarcastically.

This, of course did not make any sense to Doc, as he said, "Weight has nothing to do with it."

The fourth period bell rang as they got inside.

"Which one's your pop?" Doc asked curiously, looking around.

"That`s him." Marty replied, as he pointed to George.

"Okay, okay you guys." George said, as he was being kicked in the butt by Mark Dixon and his 'gang'. "Hahaha, very funny." George said to them sarcastically, hoping that would make them stop.

It didn't.

They kicked him again, and this time George turned around and said in a weak voice, "You guys are being real mature."

_"He's Marty's father?" _Doc wondered.

"Maybe you were adopted." he said out loud, because George was **so **unlike the boy.

They kicked George one more time, and he repeated sarcastically, "Real mature guys."

Then another guy slapped his books and it fell. "You pick up my books." George demanded, but they went away as soon as Mr. Strickland came along.

"McFly?"

"Strickland! Jesus, didn`t that guy **ever **have hair?" Marty commented disgustingly.

"Shape up, man!" Strickland said to George, taking the piece of paper behind his back that read, 'Kick Me'. "You're a slacker! You want to be a slacker for the rest of your life?"

"No?" George replied weakly.

"What did your mother ever see in that kid?" Doc wondered, as he saw that George couldn`t stand up for himself and was acting like a wimp.

"I don`t know Doc, I guess she felt sorry for him after her dad hit him with the car."

Remembering that **he **was the one hit by the car, he muttered, "He hit **me **with the car."

"That`s a Florence Nightingale effect, it happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it, kid."

Marty quickly went up to George.

"Hey, George, buddy, I have been looking all over for you. You remember me, the guy who, saved your life the other day?" Marty said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Good, well there's someone I want you to meet."

"Lorraine?" Marty said to Lorraine.

_"Oh no, he's probably taking me to her because he saw me watching her change yesterday, so he`s probably going to tell me off." _George thought himself as he gulped.

"Calvin!" Lorraine gushed.

_"Calvin? I thought this boy`s name was Marty..?" _George thought.

But Marty didn`t seem to care what she called him. "I'd like you to meet my good friend, George McFly." Marty introduced.

_"Please don`t tell me off. Please!" _George thought.

"Hi, it's really a pleasure to meet you." George said, shyly.

But Lorraine ignored him.

_"Why is Calvin introducing me to him? Who cared." _Lorraine thought, but just shrugged it off, and went towards Marty.

"How`s your head?" Lorraine asked, trying to touch his head.

"Uh, fine, fine." Marty reassured, dodging her touch.

_"I knew it! I bet Marty, or Calvin, whatever his name is, told her that I spied on her, and just because of that she's ignoring me!" _George figured in his head.

"Oh, I've been so worried about you, since you ran off the other night, are you okay?" Lorraine asked Marty worriedly.

But before Marty could answer, the late bell rang.

"I`m sorry, I have to go." Lorraine apologized as her best friend pulled her.

"Come on!" Her best friend Betty said to her.

"Isn't he a dreamboat?" Lorraine said dreamingly to her friends, while just coincidentally passing by Doc, who had heard her.

"Doc, she didn`t even look at him." Marty said, in aggravation.

"This is more serious than I thought." Doc started, as he reflected what Lorraine had just said. "Apparently your mother is amorously infatuated with you instead of your father!" he concluded.

Confused what he had just said, Marty tried to figure it out. "Whoa, wait a minute, Doc. Are you saying, that my **mother, **has got the hots for me?" Marty asked.

"Precisely."

"Whoa, this is heavy." Marty said, obviously in an 80s term that Doc doesn't understand.

"There's that word again, 'heavy', why are things so heavy in that future, is there a problem with the Earth`s gravitational pull?" Doc asked scientifically.

"What?"

"The only way we're gonna get those two to successfully mate is if they're alone together. So you`ve got to get your father and mother to interact at some social--" Doc didn`t finish as he couldn`t think of the right word.

"What, you mean like a date?" Marty suggested.

"Right."

"What kind of date? I don`t know, what do kids do in the 50`s?"

"Well, they`re **you`re **parents, you must know them. What are their common interests, what do they like to do together?" Doc suggested.

Remembering that George and Lorraine didn`t really do anything together, he replied, "Nothing."

"Look, there`s a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up." Doc pointed, at the poster that said about the 'Enchantment Under the Sea' dance.

"Of course! The Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, they`re supposed to go to this. That`s where they meet, for the first time." Marty said, remembering what his mother had told them over and over again.

"Alright, kid, you stick to your father like glue, and make sure he takes her to that dance!" Doc said.


	10. The Matchmaker McFly

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THIS? I DO NOT AND EVER WILL NOT OWN BACK TO THE FUTURE! Sorry got a little cranky there, but I`m alright. :D

Please review!

After Doc had gone back to his lab to work out the plan, Marty went over to the cafeteria.

"George, buddy, remember that girl I introduced you to? Lorraine?"

"Marty, or Calvin, or whatever you like to be called, just by any chance, have you told Lorraine that I was spying on her?" George asked quietly.

"No. Of course not." Marty reassured.

"Okay, good." George replied, with a sigh of relief.

"What are you writing?" Marty asked.

"Uh, stories. Science fiction stories about, visitors coming down, to Earth, from other planets." George replied, even showing him with his hands.

_"He writes? Well he writes, but he writes __**stories**__?" _Marty thought to himself.

"Get out of town, I never knew you did anything creative. Let me read some." Marty said, reaching for the paper.

"Oh no, no, I can`t, I never let anybody read my stories." George replied weakly.

"Why not?"

"Well, what if they didn`t like them, and told me if I was no good?" George explained as he looked down. "I guess it would be pretty hard for someone to understand." he added shamefully.

"No, not hard at all."

_"What?" _George thought to himself, as usually people wouldn't agree with that.

"So anyway, about Lorraine." Marty said, changing the subject.

"She really likes you."

That brought George's head up.

"She told me, to tell you, that she wants you to take her to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance." Marty explained.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, all you got to do, is go over there and ask her."

This obviously made George nervous.

"What, right here, right now in the cafeteria? What if she said no? I don`t think I can take that kind of rejection." George admitted. Looking at Lorraine, he saw that Biff was talking to her. "Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else."

"Uh, who?" Marty asked curiously.

"Biff." George said as he pointed.

Marty then turned around. Sure enough, there was Biff, talking to Lorraine. _"He __**still**__ got the hots for her." _Marty observed as he sighed.

"Leave me alone." A struggling Lorraine warned.

"You want it, you know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you." Biff said with a smirk.

This annoyed Lorraine even more.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" She said, as she slapped him. "I`m not that kind of girl." she added defensively.

"Well maybe you are, you just don`t know it yet." Biff growled, as he grabbed her arm.

"Get your meat hooks off of me." Lorraine said, trying to pull his arm off.

_"Oh God, why does he have to do this me everyday?" _Lorraine thought angrily.

"You heard her, she said get your meat hooks, off--"

Lorraine gasped. She didn`t quite know anyone who would do that, besides...

Calvin!

She blushed. Of course he was here!

"Please." Marty added, straightening Biff`s now wrinkled shirt.

"So what`s it to you, butthead?" Biff asked rudely and pushed Marty a little.

"You know you`ve been looking for a..." Biff added as he got ready fight - up until he saw Mr. Strickland right behind Marty.

He quickly flashed a fake smile. "Since you`re new here, I`m gonna cut you a break, today. So why don`t you make like a tree, and get out of here."

Marty sighed, and turned around, to talk to George, only finding out that George had left.

He went and decided to find him, but first, get Doc and talk to him about this.


	11. Why Do You Keep Following Me Around?

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it. I pretty much don`t own Back to the Future.

Again, please review!

It was already quarter to 3, so Marty decided to find George.

Sure enough, there he was walking home.

"George!"

George turned around. "Oh, great." he muttered under his breath.

"Why do you keep following me around?" An annoyed George demanded.

But Marty didn`t answer him. "Look George, I`m telling you George, if you do not ask Lorraine out to that dance, I`m gonna regret it for the rest of my life."

"But I can`t go to the dance, I`ll miss my favorite television program, 'Science Fiction Theatre'." George explained.

_"What? What kind of guy would miss going out with his future wife, but to watch 'Science Fiction Theatre'?" _Marty thought to himself, but decided to shrug it off.

"Yeah, but George, Lorraine **wants **to go with you. Give her a break."

"Look, I`m just not ready, to ask Lorraine out to the dance. And not you, nor anybody else on this planet, is going to make me change my mind!" George commanded, as he slammed the door.

"Science Fiction Theatre." Marty said out loud, looking at the disappearing photo of his sister now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, George, buddy, what happened?" his best friend Lester said to him, as he was sitting down watching TV.

"Nothing, Les, it's just that this person named Marty keeps bothering me. It can get quite annoying sometimes." George said as he sat down.

"Why, what did he do?"

George sighed. "I really don`t want to talk about it."

"Hey, 'Science Fiction Theatre' is next!" Lester pointed out.

George smiled. He felt quite lucky to be the only kid on the block who had a TV. It actually made him feel, well, rich.

"Hey, this is a new episode!" Lester added.

So the two teenagers kept watching the television program until it was around 12 am.

"Hey, Les? It's around 12 am, so I guess you should go now, but not to be rude or anything.." George said, yawning.

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine, I`m getting pretty tired myself. See you tomorrow." Lester said as he made his way through the door.

George waved, then yawned again. That montage of new episodes for 'Science Fiction Theatre' still lingered in his head.

_"What if one of the aliens comes here and possesses somebody's mind?" _

George quickly shook his head at the thought. He had watched way too much TV.

He tiredly arose from the couch and went to his bedroom.

_"Everything's going to be fine, no possessing, no Darth Vader, and..." _

George had somehow remembered Marty.

"Certainly no Marty. At least right now."

With that, he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	12. My Density Has Brought Me To You

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don`t own BTTF.

George McFly was sleeping quietly in his bed, until he heard something very unfamiliar in his ears.

Startled, he quickly got up and checked the time. "4 am?!" he thought wildly.

He glanced at the unfamiliar person - or thing.

"Who are you?"

Then it played it again.

"Silence, Earthling. My name is Darth Vader."

With that, George took a glance at his magazine, that had a picture that looked exactly like 'Darth Vader'.

"I am an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan."

As much as George loved science fiction and wanted to be in one, he still got a little nervous.

"Okay, Darth Vader, what do you want?"

"I need you, to take the female body unit, titled - Baines, Lorraine, to the dance exactly 2 Earth cycles from now." Darth Vader commanded.

"Marty and Darth Vader want me to take Lorraine to that dance?" George thought to himself.

"Do you read me?" Darth Vader asked.

"Y-yes." George stuttered.

"Good. Now I command you, to close your eyes, and forget about me." Darth Vader commanded.

"Okay.."

And with that, George quickly fell asleep, while Marty, aka 'Darth Vader', quickly fled.

________________________________________________________________

"Ow..." George muttered.

He woke up and found himself on the floor, in a weird position.

He then checked the clock. It was 2:45 pm! There, of course, was no chance of getting to school on time.

He remembered about Darth Vader. "Was it all a dream?" George thought to himself.

He quickly changed, and went to find Marty.

________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, give me a Pepsi." Marty said to the cashier.

He struggled to open it, since it was a totally different bottle from the one in 1985.

"Marty, Marty!"

He quickly turned around, and saw George running up to him.

"Hey George, buddy, you weren`t at school. What have you been doing all day?" Marty asked nicely.

"Look, I overslept. I need your help. I have to ask Lorraine out but I don`t know how to do it." George admitted shyly.

"Alright, listen, keep your pants on, she's over at the cafe. God." Marty muttered angrily as he tried to open the Pepsi.

Then George grabbed the bottle, opened it, then turned to go inside the cafe.

"What made you change your mind, George?" Marty called, running after him.

"Darth Vader, came down, from the planet Vulcan, and told me if I didn`t ask Lorraine out, that he`s melt my brain!" George recalled.

"Now, I suppose Marty's going laugh his head off any second." George thought.

But instead, Marty calmly replied, "Yeah, let`s just keep this brain melting stuff to ourselves, alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Okay, there she is George, Just go in there, and ask her." Marty said.

"Okay, but I don`t know what to say." George confessed.

"Just saying anything George, whatever comes on your mind." Marty suggested, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

George thought for a second, but still nothing. "Nothing's coming to my mind!"

"Jesus, George, it was a wonder I was ever even born!" Marty muttered so quietly that George couldn`t hear.

"What, what?"

"Nothing. Look, tell her, destiny, brought you together. Tell her she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen in the world. Girls like that stuff." Marty suggested, and saw that George was writing something.

"What are you doing George?"

"I`m writing this down. This is good stuff."

"Alright. Let`s go. Can you fix that?" Marty said, as he pointed to George's hair.

"Oh, right."

Entering the cafe, everyone was happy. There was music, people were dancing...

Still, George felt a little insecure.

For a moment, he decided to go back, but Marty had pushed him a little for support.

"Lou, give me a milk - chocolate!" George ordered, and was surprised that Lou managed to get it fast.

Taking a sip, he placed it down, wiped his mouth so that he wouldn`t have a milk moustache (he had to learn the hard way), got out his notepad, and began to recite..

"Lorraine, my density, has brought me to you.." George said.

Lorraine took a sip of her strawberry malt. "What?"

"Oh! What I meant to say, was.."

"What the hell did I just say?" George thought.

Noticing that George had looked nervous, Lorraine calmly asked, "Wait a minute, don`t I know you from somewhere?"

That seemed to turn him on. "Yes, I`m George, George McFly, I`m your density!"

"I mean, your destiny." He corrected himself.

"Ohh.." Lorraine cooed.

"Hey McFly!" a familiar voice called out.

He didn`t dare to look. "I told you not to come in here anymore. It`s gonna cost you, how much money you got?"

He decided to give up. "Well, how much do you want, Biff?"

But then, Biff got tripped and - fell!

Biff quickly got back up.

"Alright, punk, this time I`m gonna --"

"Whoa, wait Biff, what`s that?" Marty asked, causing Biff to look back, and giving Marty a chance to punch him.

Then, George felt someone hold his shoulders.

Stunned that it was Lorraine, he tried to touch Lorraine's arm to get her attention, but that didn`t work.

"That`s Calvin Klein, oh my God he`s a dream."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aw Babs, shut up!" Lorraine yelled sarcastically, and playfully pushed her.

Giggling, Babs continued. "Come on, I know you would. Admit it, Lorraine, you dream some dreams about him, and not just good ones.."

Lorraine stuck her tongue out and giggled along.

Then, she heard a quiet voice. "Lorraine, my density, has brought me to you.."

Sipping her strawberry malt, she asked, "What?"

"Oh, what I meant to say, was.."

This boy seemed very nervous, so Lorraine decided to calm him down. "Wait a minute, don`t I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, I`m George, George McFly! I`m your density!"

This didn`t make sense to Lorraine, but he quickly added, "I mean, your destiny."

"Ohh..." she cooed.

Then she heard Biff`s voice. "Hey, McFly!"

"Oh no.." She thought in her head. She had been trying to get rid of Biff all day, and he might see her here.

"I thought I told you never to come in here. It`s gonna cost you, how much money you got?" Biff said as he pushed some random person.

What disappointed Lorraine, was that George replied weakly, "Well, how much do you want, Biff?"

Then Biff tripped, and fell!

Amazed, she heard Calvin's voice.

Calvin?

Of course it was Calvin.

She watched in amazement as Calvin managed to trick Biff, and punch him in the face!

She was especially stunned about that, especially since no one in Hill Valley has ever done that before.

Amazed, she stood up and held on to whoever was in front of her. George, wasn`t it?

Who cared.

It was only Calvin that mattered.


	13. Skateboard Hero

Disclaimer: Yeah, like **I **would own Back To The Future.

A/N: This chapter will again be mostly told from Lorraine and George's POV.

_Lorraine's POV_

I continued to watch as Calvin pushed someone and ran out the door. Personally, only a **man **could stand up to someone as evil as Biff.

Anyways, I was still holding on to, uh, what was his name?

George.

Right?

Anyways, I was still holding on to George, (and no, not in **that **way, it`s because I was still blinded by my crush for Calvin).

George seemed to touch my arm, probably to get my attention, but someone had yelled, "Hey everybody, Biff and this guy are making a scene!"

Of course, I quickly let go, and went over to watch Calvin on this what-seems-to-be broken scooter with Biff, Match, 3-D, and Skinhead chasing after him by driving Biff`s car.

What I thought was amazing was that no matter how fast Biff drove, Calvin always seemed to dodge it.

"What`s that thing he`s on?" Betty asked.

"It`s a board with wheels!" some random guy replied.

"He`s an absolute dream!" I said to Babs.

I continued to watch, scared because it seems Biff has got him, pushing him with the car to the manure truck..

But amazingly, Calvin kicked his broken scooter underneath the car, and jumped over them to the back.

Still driving with speed, Biff and his guys drove into the manure truck!

At that time, I knew that Calvin was the right guy for me, I mean, who would quite stand up to Biff, punch him, then send him crashing to a manure truck?

I ran outside, along with everyone else, and my heart fluttered with love for Calvin.

No doubt, I was going to ask him to the dance.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_George`s POV _

I watched Marty punch Biff right in the jaw, hurling him to crash on the table. How does Marty act so brave?

Then, I felt someone take ahold of me by my shoulders. A little startled, I turned around and saw...

Lorraine!

Why would **she **touch **my **shoulders? Maybe this time I can ask her out...

So I tried to get her attention by touching her arm, but she didn`t say anything.

"That`s Calvin Klein, oh my God, he`s a dream!" She said dreamingly.

She didn`t notice.

But why was she still holding onto me?

I figured this was a once in a lifetime chance, so I decided not to move.

Then I heard somebody yell, "Hey everybody! Biff and this guy are making a scene!"

Then, Lorraine let go of me and ran off with everybody else.

Leaving me behind.

Sighing, I decided to go along with them.

I watched as Marty managed to dodge Biff and his guys, and watched as Marty jumped over the car, sending Biff and his guys crashing into the manure truck.

Everybody started saying how "cool" Marty was, or as some people call him, "Calvin".

I heard Lorraine say to Babs, "He`s an absolute dream."

Marty had brought me over here to ask Lorraine out, and it`s not exactly turning out well..

Everybody ran outside with amazement, again..

Leaving me behind.

Again, I followed everyone, and I heard Betty ask, "Where does he come from?"

And I heard Babs ask, "Yeah, where does he live?"

"I don`t know, but I`m gonna find out." Lorraine replied with a smile.

Sighing, I left, mainly for two reasons.

Lorraine would be talking about Marty, talking to Marty, and maybe asking him out.

Also, I left because it was almost time for dinner.

Walking away, the thought of Lorraine still lingered in my head.

Will she ever like me?

She already likes Marty, that`s a fact.

But will she ever like me?

I doubt it. She's a beautiful and popular girl, while me, on the other hand, is a nerdy kid who doesn't want to go to the dance because he doesn't want to miss "Science Fiction Theatre".

But why does Marty keep bothering me about Lorraine? It`s obvious she won`t go to the dance with me.

As I arrive home, I open the door, go directly to my room, and plop down on my bed, with a bit of tears in my eyes, as I slowly fall asleep.


	14. Asking Out Marty

Disclaimer: You know I don`t own it so let`s just get on with the story.

_"Oh my God, they found me. I don`t know how but they found me. Run for it, Marty!" _The video Doc had yelled.

Doc replayed it. _"Oh my God, they found me. I don`t know how but they found me. Run for it, Marty!" _

"Doc?"

Startled, Doc turned around, accidently pulling the wire connecting the camera to the TV. "Oh hi, Marty, I didn`t hear you come in. Fascinating device, the video unit."

"Listen Doc, there`s something I haven`t told you about the night we made that tape.." Marty started to say.

"Please, Marty, don`t tell me. No man should know too much about their own destiny."

"You don`t understand." Marty argued.

"I do understand." Doc replied. _"Why in the name of Sir. Isaac Newton must Marty keep trying to communicate with me about the future?" _Doc thought in his head.

"If I know too much about my own future, I could endanger my own existence, just as you endangered yours." Doc explained, firmly grasping Marty`s shoulders.

After a hesistant pause, Marty replied weakly, "You`re right."

"Good, now, let me show you my plan for sending you home. Please excuse the crudity of this model, I didn`t have time to build it to scale or to paint it." Doc explained, showing Marty the replica of the town.

"Looks good." Marty reassured with a nod.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Okay, now we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clocktower, down, to suspending it over the street between two lamp posts. Meanwhile, we outfitted the vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs **directly **into th eflux capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving toward the cable accelerating to 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at precisely 10:04 PM this Saturday night, lightning will strike the clocktower, electrifying the cable just as the connecting hook makes contact, thereby sending the necessary 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor, sending you back to 1985." Doc explained throughly and hastily that Marty didn`t even have enough time to process that in his mind.

"All right now, watch this." Doc said, handing him a toy car.

"You wind up the car and release it, and I`ll simulate the lightning." Doc said, holding two electrical wires.

"Ready."

Marty nodded.

"Set."

There was a brief pause until Doc yelled, "Release!"

WIth that, Marty let go of the car, Doc simulating the 'lightning', giving it enough energy to crash into the trash can and set it on fire.

Doc gasped.

"You install me with a lot of confidence, Doc." Marty said sarcastically.

"Don`t worry, I`ll take care of the lightning, you just take care of your pop. By the way, what happened today, did he ask her out?"

"Uh, I think so." Marty replied honestly, as he didn`t actually stick around for what his father had said, and he knew Doc would be expecting to hear what she had said.

"What did she say?"

Oh God.

Marty was about to confess, until there was knocking at the door.

"It`s your mom, she`s tracked you down! Quick, let`s cover the time machine!" Doc said hastily.

Sure enough.

When Doc opened the door, Marty saw Lorraine. "Hi Cal...Marty."

"Mom...Lorraine! Uh, how did you know I was here?" Marty asked curiously, with a bit of hesitation in his mind.

"I followed you." Lorraine replied.

_"She`s acting more shy than usual, as if she ever were shy." _Marty thought in his head.

"Oh! Uh, this is my Doc, Uncle! Doc Brown." Marty introduced, remembering that he hadn`t said anything about Doc.

_"Mr. Brown? The 3rd grade teacher?" _Lorraine thought to herself. She hadn`t known about him much, as she had someone else for 3rd grade.

"Hi."

"Hello." Doc replied with a smile.

"Marty, this may seem a little forward, but I was wondering, if you would, ask me to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance on Saturday?" Lorraine asked hesitantly.

_"Wait, so that means, Dad didn`t ask her?" _Marty thought.

"Uh you mean, nobody`s asked you?"

"No, not yet."

"What about George?"

"George McFly? Oh, he`s kinda cute and all, but, well, I think a man should be strong." Lorraine said, walking closer to him. "So he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves."

When she saw that Marty stepped back, she asked, "Don`t you?"

With a fake smile, he replied, "Yeah."

"So, will you go to the dance?" Lorraine asked quietly.

"Um.." Marty hesitated and looked at Doc, who had his head on his hand, looking disappointed.

"Sure.." Marty replied. He knew it would be rude to say no, then again she was his mom.

"Really? Thanks Marty!" Lorraine thanked with a bright smile, and started to leave.

"You can pick me up at around 8:00 PM, and you know where my house is, right?"

"Yeah.." Marty replied quietly.

"Good. See you tomorrow!" Lorraine waved, and giggled.

"Right." Marty waved, with a fake smile.

Turning around, he saw that Doc looked disappointed.

"Marty, how do you expect to have your mother and father to get together?" Doc asked in an annoyed tone.

"I`m sorry, Doc, it`s just, that it would be, you know, rude, to turn down a girl like that." Marty confessed quietly.

"Whatever!" Doc yelled in an distressed tone.

"But I will talk to George, and...I`ll come up with a plan..don`t worry..." Marty said, but knew he had to come up with one fast.

"Good, but hurry!"

WIth that, Marty went off to talk to George.


	15. Jesus, You Smoke Too?

Disclaimer: No BTTF in my possession, whatsoever.

Please review!

"George!" Marty called as he saw George picking up the laundry.

George sighed, as if he had been expecting it. "Yes, Marty?"

"Listen, this is important. You`ve gotta take Lorraine out to the dance tomorrow!" Marty said hastily.

George sighed, once again. "But I can`t, I mean, she already likes **you." **he replied, looking down.

"Aw, George, don`t think so..." Marty hesitated, as he tried to think of the 50s term for "heavy". "Don`t think so, negatively."

George looked at him for a second, then turned and continued walking.

"Listen, George! I've thought up a plan for you tomorrow. I take Lorraine to the dance, and you show up, and..."

"Wait, you`re taking Lorraine to the dance?" George interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyways, I`ll take her to the dance..."

"I **still **don`t understand, how am I supposed to go to the dance with **her,** if she's already going to the dance with **you**?" George interrupted again, confused.

"Because George, she **wants **to go to the dance with you, she just doesn't know it yet. That`s why we've got to show her that you, George McFly, are a fighter. You`re somebody who`s gonna stand up for yourself, someone who`s going to protect her."

"Yeah, but I've never picked a fight in my entire life.." George admitted shyly.

"Look, you`re not going to be picking a fight, Dad- Dad, Dad, Daddy-o."

_"Did he just call me 'Dad'?" _George thought to himself, tried to ignore, but couldn`t help thinking that this boy seemed **very **familiar to him.

"You`re coming to a rescue. Right?"

George nodded, and Marty continued. "Okay, so let`s go over the plan again, 8:55, where you can gonna be?"

"I`m gonna be at the dance."

"Right. And where am I gonna be?"

"You`re gonna be in the car, **with **her."

"Right, okay, so right around 9:00 she's gonna get very angry with me."

"Why is she gonna get angry at you?" George replied.

"Because George, nice girls, get angry, when guys take advantage of them." Marty hated to say.

His original plan was to take Lorraine to the dance, eat some chili and peppers, go to the bathroom, and get George to talk to her, and with that, they would kiss and fall in love.

But, Marty decided not to risk it.

"Oh! You mean, you`re gonna go touch her on her.." George spoke up, holding something for 'womanly needs'. (which by the way, wasn't his.)

"No, George, look. It`s just an act, alright? Okay, so 9:00 you`re strolling to the parking lot, you see us, struggling, in the car. You walk up, you open the door and you say.." Marty stopped as he was expecting George to say it.

"You`re line George."

"Oh! Uh, hey you, get your damn hands off her!" George yelled bravely, then hesitated.

"Do you really think I ought to swear?" George asked, obviously thinking that, if he said that, his parents might get mad at him and spank him.

"Definitely, Goddamnit George, swear. Okay, so now you come up, punch me in the stomach, I`m out for the count, right? And you and Lorraine live happily ever after." Marty concluded, adding a fairy tale ending.

"You make it sound so simple, I just, I wish I wasn't so scared." George stuttered.

"George, there`s nothing to be scared of, all you need is a little self confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Marty said to George.

George smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"George!" his mother, Sylvia, called for him.

_"Oh no, please tell me she didn`t hear me curse." _George thought nervously.

"I gotta go, Marty." George said, looking away.

"Oh, it`s no problem, I've got to go too." Marty said as he turned away.

Looking back, he added, "And don`t forget about the plan!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Saturday, November 12, 1955. _

_7:40 PM_

"This Saturday night, mostly clear, with some scattered clouds. Lows in the upper forties." The radio had announced.

"Are you sure about the storm?" Doc asked, as they were arranging the DeLorean and the clock tower.

"Since when can the weatherman predict the weather?"

Doc had to agree with that.

"Then alone the future." Marty continued.

"You know Marty, I'm gonna be very sad to see you go. You've really made a difference in my life, you've given me something to shoot for. Just knowing, that I'm gonna be around to see 1985, that I'm gonna succeed in this. That I'm gonna have a chance to travel through time. It's going to be really hard waiting 30 years before I could talk to you about everything that's happened in the past few days. I'm really gonna miss you, Marty." Doc said warmly.

"I`m really gonna miss you." Marty said, then remembered that Doc would get shot in 1985. "Doc, about the future..."

" No! Marty, we've already agreed that having information about the future could be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, they could backfire drastically. Whatever you've got to tell me I'll find out through the natural course of time."

With that, Doc went back to his work, while Marty went inside Lou's, and started to write.

"Dear Dr Brown, on the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. Your friend, Marty."

Marty sighed, and went outside. There, he found a cop and Doc talking to each other. Secretly, Marty slipped the envelope inside Doc`s pocket.

Doc turned to him, as Marty quickly turned and smiled guiltily.

"Marty, look at the time!" Doc yelled.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already 8:30.

"Damn! Now I`m late for this?!" Marty cursed quietly and went to drive Doc`s car.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Lorraine's POV _

"How does this dress look, Mom?" I asked for the fifth time, after perfecting my hair.

Mom sighed. "It looks nice, dear."

Stella Baines did not exactly approve of her daughter to be running around wearing a low-cut dress.

Sam Baines grunted. "Why the hell would you wear that? At least wear something to cover."

I sighed, as I went to get my jacket.

I checked the clock. "8:34. Is Calvin coming?" I asked quietly.

Then, the door bell rang.

"It`s him!" I cried, sounding like a 5 year old girl.

"For Pete's sake, Lorraine." Mother scolded.

But I ignored her. "H-hi, Calvin."

Calvin seemed very nervous. "Hi, Lorraine. Sorry I was late."

"No, it`s okay, let`s go!" I said too excitedly and literally pulled him outside. Turning back, I yelled, "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

As soon as we both got into the car, Calvin seemed to fidget a little in his seat.

"Are you alright, Calvin? You seem a little tense." Then I added, "Oh no, I`m starting to sound like my mother."

"Huh?" Calvin snapped.

I hesitated. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, fine."

_"God, why am I acting so damn weird in front of my own mother?" _Marty thought.

There was silence, until I commented, "If it makes you feel any better, you look really good in that tuxedo."

_"Oh God." _Marty thought.

______________________________________________________________________________________

It only took them 5 minutes to get there.

Marty sighed, and asked, "Do you mind if we, park, for a while?"

Lorraine smiled and nodded. "That`s a great idea. I'd love to park."

"Huh?" Marty snapped again.

Then Lorraine smiled again. "Marty, I`m almost 18 years old, it`s not like I haven't parked before."

"What?" Marty asked, shocked.

_"But Mom hated us to park." _Marty thought to himself. This Lorraine from the 50s changed so much.

"Marty, you seem so nervous." Lorraine started.

_"At least she finally got my name right." _

"Is something wrong?" Lorraine asked, concerned.

Marty shook his head feverishly. "No, no."

Then, seeing from the corner of his eye, he saw her drinking beer. "Lorraine! Lorraine, what are you doing?" Marty spoke up loudly.

"I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet." Lorraine replied, looking proud of herself.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't drink." Marty started, remembering what would happen to her in the future.

"Why not?"

"Because, you might regret it, later in life.." Marty added, remembering that he had a bad family life, partly because his mother kept drinking, and his father not being able to stand up for himself.

"Don`t be such a square. Everybody who`s anybody drinks." Lorraine replied.

_"Jesus, they drink in the 50s too?" _Marty thought.

Shrugging, Marty decided he drink too. Then, not even a second after that, he saw Lorraine take out a cigarette.

He spit the beer out. "Jesus, you smoke too?"

Sighing, Lorraine replied, "Marty, you`re beginning to sound just like my mother!"

This was ironic; and Grandma Stella _knew _she was drinking and smoking?

______________________________________________________________________________________

The band had finished the song with a nice ending, so everyone else just went back to eating.

George McFly was about to drink more punch, until he saw the clock. _"9:00 PM? Wait a minute, that clock's always wrong." _

Then he checked his watch. _"9:00 PM?" _

Then, George felt something in his stomach tingle.

Yep, sure enough.

He was hungry.

Sighing, George figured he could eat just a little snack before 'rescuing' Lorraine.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Marty looked out the window to find George, but couldn`t.

As he glanced back at Lorraine, he realized that she had worn a dress not-exactly-proper.

"Marty? Why are you so nervous?" Lorraine asked.

"Lorraine. Have you ever, uh, been in a situation where you know you had to act a certain way, but when you got there, you didn`t know if you could get through with it?" Marty asked.

"Oh, you mean like how your supposed to act on a first date?"

"Uh, well, sort of."

"I think I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?"

"You know what I do in those situations?"

"What?"

Grinning evilly, she replied as she leaned over him, "I don`t worry."

Then she kissed him.

That lasted for about a few seconds, until she tore away, with a weird look on her face.

She stared at Marty, who looked petrified and shocked.

"This is all wrong. I don`t know what it is, but when I kiss you, it`s like I`m kissing, my brother."

"I guess it doesn't make any sense, does it?" she added.

"No, no, it makes perfect sense."

Before she could respond to his weird reply, she said, "Someone's coming."


	16. The Real George Commences

Disclaimer: I don`t own BTTF at all.

A/N: Yeah, I didn`t notice that I changed tense, so I`m not sure if I can do this, but I`m going to do past and present tense. (Yes, I know I don`t make sense.)

Also, there is a part in this chapter where Biff and Lorraine are in the car "parked", so there is mild language and visual "discrimination" (if you know what I mean).

Please review!

The car door opened, and for a second, Marty thought that it was George.

He was wrong.

"You cost 300 bucks damage to my car you son of a bitch, and I`m going to take it out on your ass." Biff said menacingly. Marty winced smelling Biff`s breath.

"Hold him." Biff demanded and threw Marty to 3-D, Match, and Skinhead, who were all drinking.

Lorraine was shocked. _"Oh no, why does Biff have to come and ruin the best night of my life?" _Lorraine thought to herself.

"Let him go, Biff, you`re drunk." Lorraine demanded.

Biff turned around, and then flashed an evil smile. "Well lookie what we have here!"

Lorraine frowned, and then realized that she wasn't dressed too formally. She then backed up and hastily tried to unlock the door.

"No, no, no, you stay right here with me!" Biff yelled, grabbing Lorraine by the chest.

"Stop it!" Lorraine demanded.

"Come on!" Biff urged and started to touch her you-know-what.

After all that struggling, Marty caught a glance of Biff with his future mother in the car, "parked".

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" Marty demanded.

Biff turned around and saw that they were still there. "Guys, take him in back and I`ll be right there."

With that, Biff turned around, but 3-D, Match, and Skinhead continued to watch.

"Well go on, this ain`t no peep show!" Biff yelled and slammed the car door.

Biff continued to touch her you-know-what, while Lorraine was barely losing her voice.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Lorraine cursed out loud.

"Hey!" Biff started. Lorraine then winced at Biff`s breath.

"Don`t your mother and father teach you manners?" Biff continued.

"They certainly did, and they taught me never to go near bastards like you!" Lorraine yelled, and continued struggling.

Biff smiled evilly, as he easily got a grip of Loraine's chest.

Lorraine then did the unexpected.

She punched Biff in the face.

Well, it wasn't a _hard _punch, just a punch hard enough to get him furious.

Biff shot her a look, gripped her tighter, and brought his face closer to hers. "Listen, Lorraine, you do that again, and this time, you **will **get..." his voice trailed off, as he began to kiss her hard.

"Help!" Lorraine screamed, her voice nearly cracking.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, 3-D, Match, and Skinhead finally found a place to trap Marty in.

Someone's car.

"Hey, let`s put him in there!" Skinhead yelled.

"Yeah!" 3-D agreed, as they threw Marty into the trunk of someone's car.

They slammed the door, and some guy came out. "What the hell are you doing to my car?"

"Hey beat it spook, this don`t concern you." 3-D ordered, as he saw that this guy was alone.

Then, 4 other guys came out of the car.

"Who are you calling spook, pecker-wood?" Marvin asked.

3-D, Match, and Skinhead finally figured out that this was the band, and decided to run after.

"Hey, hey listen guys, I don`t wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?" Skinhead spoke up, and before the band could say anything, the gang ran off.

Then, they heard a knocking coming from the trunk of the car. "Hey, C`mon, open up, let me out of here!"

Marvin tried opening it, but it wouldn`t work, as it was locked.

"Reginald, where are your keys?" Marvin asked.

"The keys are in the trunk." Marty spoke.

"Say that again." Marvin ordered.

"I said the keys are in here!" Marty yelled.

The band looked at each other, then thought up of a plan.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_George`s POV_

_"Okay, just go there, say those words, then get with Lorraine." _George thought nervously to himself.

He was still sitting down at the dance, as he was still eating.

He checked his watch. _"9:15."_

He finally looked down at his food, then looking brave, got up, and walked like a soldier to the car.

______________________________________________________________________________________

George started to run, until he saw the white car that was moving.

Okay, this was it.

George started to walk like a soldier again, and as he opened the door, he said bravely, "Hey you, get your damn hands off her!"

The person who was **supposed **to be Marty, turned around slowly, and then George realized that it wasn't Marty.

"Ohh." George whispered nervously.

"I think you got the wrong car, McFly." Biff said calmly.

Then, Lorraine popped up. "George, help me, please!"

The look on Lorraine's face seemed to help George a little.

"Just turn around, McFly, and walk away." Biff explained calmly.

After George didn`t move, Biff ordered again calmly, "Are you deaf, McFly? Close the door and beat it."

George swallowed nervously. This time, he wasn't.

"No, Biff, you leave her alone." George demanded quietly.

Then Biff stood up. "Alright, McFly. You asked for it, and now you`re going to get it." And with that, George punched Biff in the chest, but Biff grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

Lorraine then stood up. Even though she was amazed at how George didn`t leave, she was also furious at how Biff was treating him.

"Biff, stop it! Biff, you`re breaking his arm!" Lorraine yelled, worried.

After Biff kept going, Lorraine finally got up and went on Biff`s back.

"Stop it Biff! You`re gonna break his arm! Stop it!" Lorraine demanded.

Biff then pushed her to the ground, and started laughing evilly, as he kept ahold of George`s right arm.

George then saw how hurt and stressed Lorraine was, (not to mention himself), and with seeing especially how Lorraine looked, George gained the inner confidence inside of him, and punched Biff right in the jaw!

After Biff fell to the ground and was knocked out, George stood there, completely surprised.

Lorraine, on the other hand, was surprised, shocked, and amazed.

"Are you okay?" George asked Lorraine.

Lorraine nodded, and George held out his hand, and helped her get up.

Lorraine smiled gratefully at George, and the two of them walked happily together, despite Biff being knocked out.

Marty ran and saw the moment George had punched Biff.

He smiled, and looked at the picture. His sister was still disappearing!

Sighing, Marty ran back, bumping into two people, who were just talking about that George had punched the bully.

"Excuse me." Marty whispered.

"Hey guys, you gotta get back there and finish the dance!" Marty called out desperately as he reached the band.

"Hey man, look at Marvin's hand. He can't play with his hands like that, and we can't play without him." Reginald said.

"Yeah well look, Marvin, Marvin, you gotta play. See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance, and if they can't dance, they can't kiss, and if they can't kiss, they can't fall in love and I'm history!" Marty explained hastily.

"Hey man, the dance is over. Unless you know someone else who could play the guitar."

"Um, y-yeah, I`ll do it. You just tell me the chords, and give me a guitar." Marty said in a rushed voice.

With that, Marvin handed him his guitar, and went over the chords and notes.


	17. Earth Angel & Johnny B Goode

Disclaimer: BTTF doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I kinda stopped writing these things after a while, but now I'm back at it. So yeah, that was the only reason why I never updated in a while.

Oh, and it's my birthday today! So I'm 12 now, but I feel no different.

Oh, and PS, it has been a really long time since I have written this, so it won't that good.

But **please** review!

Marty McFly is on the stage right now, playing the guitar to the song "Earth Angel", just to get the dance back on, hence getting his parents together.

"This is for all you lovers out there." Marvin Berry announces on the microphone, then starts singing.

_"Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you, all the time"_

Marty is obviously not concentrated on his guitar playing, but on George and Lorraine.

_"I'm just a fool, a fool in love, with you" _Marvin sings.

Marty then looks at the picture with him and his brother and sister, whom have disappeared.

He gulps, then continues watching.

________________________________________________________________________

_George's POV_

_"What should I do know? Just keep dancing, or just go ahead and kiss her?" _

I gulped.

It wasn't easy for the school nerd, the school nerd who never kissed anyone, (besides family) who never talked to a girl, (again, besides family) and who never stood up to anyone until now, to be with the one of the most popular girl in school.

I looked up at the stage. Marty was playing the guitar, (which by the way, I've never seen before), and was staring at me.

That only made me feel more nervous.

Who knew, that I would **actually **be at the dance, **with a girl**? I hadn't even planned on coming here in the first place.

"George? Aren't you going to kiss me?" Lorraine spoke up, breaking my train of thought.

"Um, I don't know.." I replied, shyly.

Then out of nowhere, I felt a tug on my shoulder.

"Scram McFly, I'm cutting in."

It was Mark Dixon.

I watched sadly as Dixon started to 'dance' with Lorraine. I shrugged my shoulders.

_"Well at least I got to dance with her a little." _I thought as I turned around to leave.

________________________________________________________________________

Right at that moment, Marty felt unconscious and kneeled to the ground.

"Hey boy, you all right?" Reginald asked.

Marty shook his head. "I can't play."

He could then hear Lorraine call George.

"George, George!"

Marty felt **really** unconscious now, as he felt like his body was going against him. "George." he mumbled quietly.

________________________________________________________________________

_George's POV_

"George, George!" I could hear Lorraine call desperately.

I turned around.

"George." I could hear Marty say, even if he said it quietly.

I turned around and saw him on the stage floor, looking really unconscious.

Marty.

The boy who gave me advice, and gave me enough confidence to knock out Biff.

Just then, I felt confidence in me. I mean, if I could knock out Biff, I would surely be able to knock out Dixon.

"Excuse me." I growled, and shoved Dixon to the floor.

Taking Lorraine's cheeks into my hands, we looked at each other, and then we finally kissed.

A second after that, I felt like a new man.

________________________________________________________________________

"Excuse me." George growled and pushed Dixon.

_"I`ll be the vision, the vision of your happiness! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _

George then had his hands on Lorraine's cheeks, and then they kissed.

Marty then stood up and continued playing.

_"Earth Angel, Earth Angel, please be mine! My darling dear, love you for all time." _

George, whom Lorraine was hugging, looked shocked and happy, and held his hand up as a gesture of 'thanks'.

Marty did the same thing, and realized his hand was no longer transparent.

_"I'm just a fool, a fool in love.. with you." _Marvin finished the song, while George and Lorraine were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Yeah man, that was good. Let's do another one!" Marvin suggested happily to Marty.

Marty looked hesitant. "Uh, I gotta go."

But Marvin objected. "C'mon man, let's do something that really cooks."

"Something, that really cooks." Marty thought. The song 'Johnny B. Goode' came into mind.

"All right." He nodded.

"All right! Um, this is an oldie, well, it's an oldie where I came from." He hesitated.

He then turned to the band and said, " All right guys, it's blues riff in B, watch me for the changes, and try to keep up, okay?"

With that, he started playing, and sang,

_"__Way down in Louisiana, down in New Orleans, Way back up in the woods among the evergreens, There stood an log cabin made of earth and wood, Where lived a country boy named'a Johnny B Goode, he never ever learned to read or write so well ,he could play a guitar just like he's ringin a bell. Go, go, Go Johnny go, go, go Johnny go, go go go, go Johnny go, go, Go Johnny go, go, go, Johnny B Goode." _

Meanwhile, George and Lorraine were having a good time dancing, while two students who were also dancing came up to George and said, "Hey George, heard you laid out Biff, nice going!" "George, ever think of becoming class president?"

Marty continued playing the guitar, until it turned out to be 'too much' for the people. (It was the 50's, so they were about to start the rock and roll era).

He stopped and realized everyone was staring at him, so embarrassed, he got up and said, " I guess you guys aren't ready for this, but your kids are going to love it."

Marvin took back the guitar, looking at it amazed at what a guitar can do, while Marty thanked him and the band and went to go downstairs.

Halfway through the steps, he saw Lorraine.

"Lorraine!"

"Marty, that was very interesting music."

He looked back. "Um, yeah."

"Uh, I hope you don't mind, but George asked if he could take me home."

Marty seemed a little more than happy.

"Right! Good! Good, Lorraine. I had a feeling between you two."

_"Finally." _Marty thought.

"I have a feeling too." Lorraine smiled and looked at George, who was helping her put her coat on.

"Listen, I gotta go but I wanted to tell you that it's been...educational." Marty said.

Lorraine nodded. "Marty will we ever see you again?"

Marty smiled. "I guarantee it."

"Well Marty, I want to thank you for all your good advice, I'll never forget it." George spoke up and shook Marty's hand.

"Right, George. Well, good luck you guys."

_"I wonder how they'll be like in the future...?" _

Then he remembered something.

"Oh, and one other thing. If you guys ever have kids.."

And with that they started to blush and fidget.

"And one of them when he's eight years old, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug, go easy on him." Marty continued.

"Okay." George replied.

Marty then smiled, and went off.

"Marty. Such a nice name." Lorraine said.


	18. Back To The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to BTTF.

Please review!

Marty rushed to the car, then went back inside the school bathroom to change.

"Damn!" Marty yelled as he fell to the ground, trying to put his jeans back on fast.

________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, where is that kid?" Doc asked impatiently to himself.

"Damn!"

"Damn, damn!" Doc continued cursing.

Then he saw Marty with his car coming up. "You're late! Do you have no concept of time?!" Doc hollered to Marty.

"Hey, c'mon I have to change! Do you think I'm going back in that, that zoot suit!" Marty argued. "The old man really came through, it worked!" Marty exclaimed happily, changing the subject.

"What?" Doc asked.

"He laid out Biff in one punch! I never knew he had it in him! He never stood up to Biff in his life!" Marty said overjoyed.

_"Great Scott, in those past 30 to how many years, he never stood up to him?!" _Doc thought wildly.

"Never?!" Doc blurted.

"No, why what's the matter?" Marty asked.

Doc shook his head and went on to explain.

"All right, let's set your destination time. This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lightning strikes, at exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off you hit the gas." Doc explained precisely.

"Right." Marty replied, trying to get all that information into his head.

Doc nodded his head, smiled, and said, "Well, I guess that's everything."

"Thanks."

"Thank **you**. In about 30 years?" Doc asked.

"I hope so." Marty replied, as he knew that Doc would get shot.

"Don't worry. As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles per hour, the instance the lightning strikes the tower, everything will be fine."

Marty nodded his head. "Right."

_"Just hope so." _Marty thought.

Then Doc felt something in his pocket, and took out a letter. "What's the meaning of this?!" he asked angrily.

"You'll find out in 30 years."

"It's about the future, isn't it?!" Doc continued.

"Wait a minute!"

"It's information about the future, isn't it? I've warned you about this kid! The consequences could be disastrous!"

"That's a risk you'll have to take! Your life depends on it!" Marty explained melodramatically.

"No! I refuse to accept the responsibility!" Doc refused angrily, as he started ripping it up.

"In that case, I'll tell you straight up!" Marty started, and at that moment, the cable and the rope disconnected from the intensity of the wind and lightning.

"Great Scott! You get the cable, and I'll throw the rope down to you!"

"Right! I got it."

"Ahh!" Doc yelled.

"Doc!"

"C'mon, c'mon let's go." Doc said.

"Alright, take it up, go."

As soon as Doc got a grip of the cable, Marty decided to tell Doc what he was supposed to read.

"Doc!"

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you about the future!"

"Huhh?!"

"I have to tell you about the future!"

The clock tower bell rang, indicating that it was 10:00.

"Ahh!" Doc yelled, mainly because the bell was loud and he was right next to it.

"On the night I go back, you get..." Marty started.

Then Doc slipped and broke off a piece of the ledge.

"Doc!" Marty called.

"Go, go!" Doc rushed.

"No, Doc!"

"Look at the time, you've got less than 5 minutes! Hurry!"

Then Marty ran to the DeLorean and drove up to where Doc had told him.

As soon as he got there, he was frustrated.

" Damn it Doc, why did you have to tear up that letter? If only I had more time...wait a minute, I got all the time I want! I got a time machine! I'll just go back early and warn him. 10 minutes ought to do it."

Contented, Marty started to do a check.

"Time circuits on, flux capacitor...fluxing, engine running, All right! No, no, no, no, no, c'mon, c'mon!"

Then at that moment, the DeLorean shut down.

"No." Marty mumbled.

Meanwhile, Doc was still on the ledge near the clock.

"Whoa!"

Then it came apart again.

"Ahh!"

________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon, c'mon, here we go, this time. Please, please, c'mon!"

Then the alarm rang.

Frustrated, he hit the steering wheel with his head and it worked.

Overwhelmed and perplexed, he immediately drove, reaching 88 miles per hour.

"Doc!" Marty yelled, as it was almost 10:04.

As the connecting hook and the DeLorean drove close to the wire, Doc slid by the rope and connected the cable and wire.

The lightning struck the clock tower, and sent at least 1.21 gigowatts into the flux capacitor, thus helping Marty go back to 1985.

Overjoyed that this was the first experiment that had worked, Doc ran to wear the DeLorean had left, and started cheering.

"Yooo!!"


End file.
